


A Girl's Guilty Pleasure

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is witness to a delicious meeting of two lusty Marauders in the Gryffindor common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

I often take pride in the fact that I greatly aided the effort to get Remus Lupin and Sirius Black together. At first, a lot of girls were quite upset with what I had done to help these two men out. Even my closest friends and dorm mates were angry with me. We all had boyfriends and absolutely no chance with Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, so I never truly understood why they were so unhappy. As my closest friend, Alice, shared with me one day, everyone in the female population of Gryffindor was angry because they couldn't even pretend like they had some kind of chance with either of them anymore. I guess Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are two men everyone seems to fantasize about - surprisingly often, from what I hear. I can honestly say that I have never once in my life been physically or sexually attracted to Remus Lupin nor Sirius Black. Never.

My life, of course, is all about James Potter. Sure, he's a bit of a wanker sometimes, but he's a good guy. He just needs to do a bit of growing up. When he told me about how his two best mates had been dancing around each other for ages, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to help them. Even though Sirius isn't the greatest of guys, he is James' best friend. And I could never say anything negative about Remus. Regardless of how many women I pissed off with my decision, it was something I had to do. I had to get them together.

And now, all the girls of Gryffindor have something entirely new to thank me for. It was a wonderful side-effect of my aid that even I did not foresee. But I know all of my female comrades are more than happy with this unexpected result. Even I can't help but enjoy myself a bit - when James isn't around, of course. Thankfully, tonight is one of those nights.

Somehow, James managed to get detention without Sirius. That probably has something to do with the fact that Sirius spends a much greater amount of his time with Remus now. Remus is quite a good influence on him, I think. Apparently, if my sources are correct, James stuck some Slytherin sod to a portrait of some drunken witch from the 18th century by the lips. Unfortunately for him, McGonagall found the boy before James could slip too far away. Obviously, the boy told her who had forcibly connected his lips to those of the drunken witch. Ah well. Maybe James should just stop with his immaturities. But now, back to more enticing matters.

Sirius and Remus are a widely known couple in Hogwarts. It really wasn't a secret even before they got together, but now that they are official and they know everyone already knows about them, they're not at all shy in public. Luckily for all of us girls who have been fantasizing about one or both of these boys for years and years, (myself NOT included) we get a free and in-the-flesh enactment of some of our most deviously delicious fantasies nearly every night.

Merlin only knows where they are returning from tonight, but we can all tell that they're quite hot for each other. They entered through the portrait hole hand-in-hand, smiling wickedly at each other, completely oblivious to the other twenty faces around the room. Their chair (the one we always watch them in) is currently being occupied by two fifth year girls pouring over a Potions essay they are trying to do together while simultaneously making it look like they did their essays on their own. Upon Remus and Sirius' arrival, the entire Common Room goes still. The two girls are quick to scrabble out of the chair to find a nice viewing spot on the floor. Remus and Sirius are oblivious to the flutter of motion around them as they head over to their chair, Sirius taking Remus into his lap, smiling at him with deep emotion.

Every male in the room has promptly removed himself, while several girls have gone running up to their dormitories to round up their friends. No female wants to miss this. We often drop everything to see this show. I've seen girls desert their boyfriends, skip dinner and even stop studying for N.E.W.T.S. to watch Remus and Sirius. I myself have done this too on a rare occasion. Tonight, I'm lucky enough to have a front row ticket and no nagging boyfriend to complain about how I'm practically cheating on him right now.

I grab Alice's hand as we quietly squeal our excitement. I don't understand how those two don't notice a hundred pairs of female eyes on them, or the quiet shrills and giggles of anticipation coming from all corners of the room as we all gather. I suppose they are just so wrapped up in each other that no one and nothing else matters to them. I can understand that feeling, though it doesn't quite happen like that with myself and James. I think it's female hormones that make all the difference. We girls would never - could never - stand for such a public display of passion for fear of appearing slutty, while Remus and Sirius, all full of their testosterone, couldn't care less. And we certainly aren't complaining.

They're kissing now. I haven't seen this in so long; I almost forgot how much of a turn on it really is. It never takes long for it to get really hot and heavy with them. Alice squeezes my hand harder as Sirius snakes a hand up Remus' shirt. I can hear whispers around the room.

"Come on, take it off."

"Oh, do that again."

"I think I might pass out this time."

I don't dare look away from the two of them to see just what kind of congregation has formed tonight. I could miss something unbelievably hot. I have a feeling everyone around me is feeling the same way. We've all got our eyes glued to the two oblivious boys snogging fervently before us. Remus is moving to straddle Sirius now. Quiet gasps ensue all around the Common Room. I don't think even these girls' fantasies had Remus doing anything remotely dominant. Quiet, intelligent Remus Lupin didn't take initiative and straddle people. And yet, he is doing just that right now. Right in front of all our hungry eyes. I hear a dull thud. Apparently that girl _did_ pass out this time. Can't say I blame her. This is delicious.

Remus drops his lips to Sirius' neck and I can't tell if he's biting or sucking until he pulls away to reveal an angry, red hickey on Sirius' pale neck. I hear Sirius groan quietly as he captures Remus' lips with his own once more. That one small noise almost ruins it all for me. It is so distinctly Black, that majestic, aristocratic groan. Like he is ruler of all things. It is so blatantly Sirius Black that I have to pretend I didn't hear it so I can continue watching. Sirius is not really who I focus on. I guess I actually have been both physically and sexually attracted to Remus Lupin in the past. It's just not something I like to admit to anyone. I wouldn't want James to go and kill him or anything.

There are tongues now and hands groping carelessly over clothing. I don't know how the two of them do this for so long without exploding with need. If I had to guess, I'd bet a lot that this fact is another reason so many of us girls like to watch them. If only our boyfriends could focus on foreplay for this long before jumping into sex.

Oh, it's getting really heavy now. Alice's nails are digging almost painfully into my hand. I can see quite a bit of Sirius' chest now, though Remus is covering a decent portion of it with his head, pressing wet kisses all over the exposed skin. Oh, Merlin. James would kill me if he could hear my thoughts right now.

Ah, fuck. I just had to go and mention James, didn't I? Well, here he is, the bloody devil himself. No one but myself noticed the portrait swing open to admit him. I guess you could say we are in tune with each other (although that's more along the lines of something he would believe, not me). I watch nervously as he scans the room, probably noting the lack of male presence and the fact that we are all drooling unashamedly at… something. Following our collective gazes, he sees it. And he sees me. I smile at him meekly, trying my best to look innocent. I know my cheeks are just as flushed as everyone else's. He's not one to miss a detail like that. His brows crease and suddenly I realize the girls are going to have a new reason to hate me soon.

He ruins it all. All of our fantasies. Crushed like ants.

"SIRIUS!" He bellows, glaring pointedly at his best mate. Sirius nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of his name. He honestly didn't notice any of us staring intently at him and his lover. Every girl in the Common Room immediately tries to busy herself with something. Some grab books and stick their noses in them while others try to force conversations. We all mutually feel as though we've been walked in on doing something dirty. Which I guess we have. If you want to look at it that way.

Luckily, Sirius hasn't noticed a thing. He looks at James casually through heavily-lidded eyes. "Yeah, mate?" he inquires, his fingers still laced in Remus' hair as the slighter man makes to remove himself from his position on Sirius' lap. Sirius' other hand rests on Remus' hip, and his fingers clench slightly as Remus begins to shift, successfully keeping Remus' hips connected to his own. I silently pray in my head for the sake of my popularity that James does not alert them to our ogling. The girls would never forgive me. Not for as long as Remus and Sirius date. And after what I've just seen, that could be a long time.

"Can't you get a room, mate?" he replies, staring angrily at his best friend.

"Well, I could," Sirius responds, removing his hands from Remus' body to slowly button his shirt - to the dismay of many onlookers. "I just wasn't at that stage yet." He winks in James' direction and I hear several girls inhale sharp breaths as their minds jump to even dirtier images.

James crosses his arms. "You should probably find a room before you reach the stage you're at, Padfoot."

Sirius yawns, stretching as he finally decides to remove Remus from his lap. Both boys stand. "Ah, no harm done, James. It's not like anyone saw anything."

Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. I won't have sex with you for a month if you do, James Potter.

I can see a war going on in James' head. He's looking at me as I try to convey my thoughts to him through my widened eyes and pursed lips. I think he got it. I certainly hope he got it.

Remus, who has been silent through the entire exchange, glances from James to Sirius quickly, his arms resting lankly at his sides. There is a dazed look in his eyes that I recognize. He's completely love drunk. He threads his fingers through Sirius' and guides the boy away from James, who has (thankfully) kept quiet.

"C'mon," Remus speaks softly. "I'm not really in the mood to be patient." With that both Remus and Sirius are disappearing up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, every set of eyes watching them go with a certain amount of longing and regret. Whatever happens up there is something we simply have to leave to our imaginations. Unfortunately.

When the door clicks behind them, there is a collective sigh of disappointment around the room.

"You lot should be ashamed of yourselves," James says loudly, breaking whatever afterglow was left in anyone's mind. Some girls look sheepish, though most are simply anticipating the next time they'll get to witness this wonderful show. I get up off the floor, looking desperately at Alice for a moment before heading to James.

I reach out for his hand, but he pulls it away. "Oh, no, Lily," he says angrily. "You aren't getting off that easily!" I purse my lips again in resignation.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you, James?"

"Considering my dorm is currently off-limits, get me into yours."

"Done," I respond, flicking my wand at the staircase to the girl's dormitories. I head towards them, James on my heels. When we arrive in my dorm, I beckon James over to my bed. "I'm sorry," I say quietly, though I'm not really sorry at all.

James looks at me quizzically. "I just don't understand what you girls get out of that." He's shaking his head.

My face breaks into a wide grin. "I don't think you really want me to explain that to you." I say honestly, though I make a point to add, "It is unbelievably sexy to watch two men as attractive as Remus and Sirius do such private and ungodly things to each other. Makes them all wish they were stuck in the middle of it."

James visibly shivers. "I see that and worse all the bloody time," he quips, "and it kind of makes me feel like vomiting."

Unfortunately, my mind only registered a few words of what he just said: 'and worse'…. That sounds amazing. Oh, I can't wait to tell the girls about this. Our ogling sessions may just have to find their way into the boy's dormitory.

"Lily Evans, are you even listening to me?" I snap out of the mental pictures zooming delightfully through my mind. That was so wrong. I should definintely not be thinking things like that with James so close. But it does have its perks.

"Well, James," I say, smiling deviously as I pull him down onto my bed. "There is one amazing side-effect from what just happened downstairs."

"Oh, yeah?" he replies doubtfully, raising his eyebrows as I plant a passionate kiss on his surprised lips.

I nod, pulling his glasses from his face as I do so. "Yeah, James," I say breathily. "What I just saw…. Well, that really turned me on."


End file.
